The Night Out
by nickyblue
Summary: Set after Raiders, Indy's been away for weeks and can't wait to come home to Marion. Antics await.
1. Chapter 1

**This story probably won't be too many chapters long, and I'm sorry chapter one turned out to be so short! There will be more chapters to come but basically this will be a fairly short but hopefully fun story. Please Review and let me know what you think?!! **

1937

Indiana Jones took out his key and unlocked the front door to his house. He stepped in and looked around, everything was just the way it was before he left. He'd been gone for over a month and he hoped Marion would be home.. in the back of his mind he wondered whether she would still even be living at is house after the way he hadn't called or even written. But she never left his mind while he was away, she was always somewhere in him…. From the time he fell in love with her when she was seventeen, and when he'd left her for nearly a decade, she'd never really left him. Sure there'd been other woman to fill the void of loneliness between all those years, but there'd never been any other woman to replace her. Now that they were together again he felt more in love with her then ever and he'd been completely faithful to her while he was away.

He felt almost desperate to see her right now and moved toward the stairs and optimistically called out her name. "Marion? Are you home?"

_Indy… _"Indy?"

He heard foot steps moving quickly and then Marion's figure appeared at the top of the steps. "So- you did come back… And it didn't even take you ten years _this_ time."

Indy chuckled a little, _that's my girl_.. "Did you miss me babe?"

"A little bit.." she said.

"Well.. are you gonna run to my arms or do I have to come up there and get you?"

Her face lit up with one of her trademark smiles, there was no denying she was happy to see him. She paused only for a moment before she headed down the steps to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Indy returned the embrace, holding her just as tight. She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "Did you miss _me_ Indy?"… With that, he pulled back just enough to bring his hands to her face and pull her mouth to his, his kiss was anxious, long and deep and she kissed him back with the same urgency. When the kiss finally broke, she turned her head to the side and rested against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Indy laid his cheek on the top of her head and smoothed his fingers against her hair. "Tonight I'm gonna take you out to dinner and dancing and-"

"I can't." She interrupted.

He pulled back a little to look at her. "What?.. What do you mean you can't, why not?" He looked down at her with a puzzled frown.

She looked away. "Because.. I just can't, not tonight."

He took a step back. "You're going out with someone else tonight aren't you.."

Marion looked back toward him. "Indy it's not a big deal ok, there's a guy at the museum that kept asking me to dinner, and one day I finally accepted his offer, I didn't know you were coming back today, you didn't even write me."

With a distinct look of irritation on his face he turned and moved toward the living room, pitching his hat at the nearby arm chair. "And to think I helped you get that job at the museum.. So how long has this been going on?" He said sarcastically.

She couldn't help but be a little amused by his obvious jealousy and his ridiculous accusations. She tried unsuccessfully not to laugh a little as she followed him into the living room. "There's nothing going on, it's just an innocent dinner!"

"Ha! Innocent my ass! Damit Marion the minute my back is turned!" He was beginning to yell and Marion wasn't appreciating any of it.

Marion grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "The minute?" She took a breath before she continued. "I wake up one morning to hear you tell me that you're leaving for South America with Oxley, you don't write, you don't call, now you finally come back over a month later and you've got the nerve to give me a hard time for accepting dinner with someone! I suppose I should be grateful that you at least told me which continent you were going to be on before you left! I suppose you think you can just up and leave me when ever you feel like it and I'm supposed to be alone until whenever you feel like coming back!"

Indy was so frustrated he was almost stuttering, he knew she was right and he hated it. "I may have been gone for over month but the only woman on my mind was you!"

Marion shook her head and laughed. "Oh please Indy…I know you.. I _know_ you."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes and headed back for the stairs. "I think you know _exactly_ what that was supposed to mean." She said as she started up the stairs.

Indy followed quickly after her but stayed at the bottom of the stairs, watching her lightly stomp up each step. "Well I hope you have fun on your date!... And I hope you know that I have every intention of enjoying myself tonight with or without you!"

"I'm sure you will!" Those where her last words before she slammed the bedroom door..


	2. Chapter 2

Marion was absolutely livid, Indy really was the only man on _her_ mind while he was gone but she didn't believe for a minute that she was the only woman on _his _mind when he went away. She wasn't stupid, she knew his playboy ways and now he had the nerve to turn the tables and make her out to be the bad guy just because she accepted dinner with someone! She might have canceled dinner with the guy but after this little episode, there was no doubt about it, she was going... She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and think of what the hell she was doing, then headed for the closet and swung the door open. She searched and looked through her outfits, tonight she was going to look her best, she told herself. She felt almost driven to piss Indy off tonight. Just then the bedroom door opened. Indy walked in, he didn't say one word to her as he crossed the room with his suitcase in his hand. Marion took a glance toward him. He tossed his suitcase on the bed and then went to the dresser, opened the drawers and began digging through the clothes. She wondered where he was going out tonight, what he was going to do. Then she wondered _who_ he'd be going with... _He probably had unlimited resources! Probably had some little book stashed somewhere with hundreds of woman's phone numbers in it.. _she thought. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him if he did go out with another woman tonight, after all she _was_ having dinner with another man tonight, but_ that_ was different, _her_ plans for tonight were innocent! She turned her attention back to her clothes. She continued sifting through each outfit and then she spotted a dress, it was a dress Indy had bought for her before he left. She hadn't worn it yet, wanting to wait until some special night they went out together. It was a gorgeous dress, like something out of a lavish movie. She pulled it out and walked over to the full body mirror, holding the dress in front of her. She could see Indy in the reflection, he was staring at her.

"Is _that_ what you going to wear?"

"I don't know.."

"Well go on and wear it if you want, don't let _me_ stop you." He was getting angrier by the minute and she could feel it from across the room. He turned his attention back to the dresser only for a moment to snatch a few items of clothing out of the drawer he had opened. Marion's eyes winced shut as he slammed the drawer closed so hard that every knickknack that had been sitting on top of the dresser was now fallen over or on the floor. He didn't even glance at her as he swiftly made his way toward the master bathroom, she winced again as that door was slammed shut as well.

Marion looked back at the dress she was holding, she knew she could never wear this dress out with anyone but Indy. She sighed as she felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach for teasing him with the dress. She went back to the closet and gently hung the dress back up, silently wishing she was going to wear that dress tonight and that she going out with-…. She refused to let herself finish that thought, after all she did have some pride, and she couldn't just cancel dinner after she promised. She decided she couldn't stand to think about it anymore, and without a second thought she reached into the closet and pulled out one of her dresses, it wasn't beautiful like the dress Indy bought her, but it wasn't bad. It was blue.. Indy always said she looked good in blue because it matched her eyes.

Inside the bathroom, Indy had been mumbling to himself the entire time he was getting ready.. He had no idea where he would go or what he would do tonight, Marion had ruined everything. He'd felt so happy when he walked in the house, now all he wanted to do was down a good bottle of liquor and sulk.. but he wasn't about to do that. Suddenly it occurred to him he didn't even know who it was she was going out with.. or where she'd be going. _Well you'd sure as hell better find out Jones!_ His brows deepened into a frown as he imagined Marion dancing and flirting with this bastard, who ever he was.. and in the dress he'd bought her! He shook his head and tried to stop it, he knew she was right and he was crazy to think Marion, a beautiful young woman, should be lonely every time he ran off. But damit he was jealous and he couldn't stand it! He took a quick look in the mirror and headed for the door. He reached for the knob and stopped, he paused for a second before turning around and heading back to cabinet. He opened it and pushed a few things around until he found what he was looking for. It was a bottle of his best cologne.. it just happened to be Marion's favorite. He grinned as he took it out of the cabinet and tapped a generous amount of it onto his neck.

Outside the bathroom door, Marion knocked lightly with the back of her hand. "Indy.. are you gonna be in there all night? Can I come in?"

She jumped back a little as Indy opened the door the second she got the last word out of her mouth.

"It's all yours baby.." He said as he stepped aside and motioned a hand, directing her in.

She scanned him from top to bottom, _boy did he look great.. _He was freshly shaved, combed and dressed for a night out… And that smell, he smelled fantastic.. _so.. he was going to wear her favorite cologne.._ She couldn't remember the last time he wore _that_ cologne, she knew he was only trying to make her jealous. And it was working, but what difference did it make as long as he never gets the satisfaction of knowing it... and besides _he's not the only one who can look fantastic tonight, _she told herself.

"Well what's the matter with you? Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there?" He looked down at her and gave her a half smirk, enjoying the tease he was giving her.

She smirked back. "There's nothing wrong with _me_ Jones." She walked passed him quickly with the dress she'd picked out hanging off of her arm. Indy looked down at the dress she was carrying and immediately took note that she'd switched dresses and felt a moment of brief selfish joy, knowing there could be only one reason she decided not to wear the dress he'd bought for her. Marion took a step towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder, she shoved him the rest of the way out of the bathroom and closed the door.

……

Downstairs, Indy was pacing the floor near the front door, wondering whether this jerk would be picking her up here or meeting her somewhere.

"You're still here?"

Indy snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Marion at the top of the steps, exactly where he'd seen her when he got home. She looked absolutely beautiful,_ she looked_ _incredible_.. he thought. She wasn't wearing the dress he'd bought for her but the one she was wearing was a _pretty _darn good substitute! The sides of her hair were up in jeweled pins, her neck, wrist and ears sparkled with jewelry.

Marion couldn't help smiling, he was looking at her exactly the way she wanted him to.

"I thought you'd left already?" She said as she began down the stairs.

"No.. I didn't want to leave until I find out more about this guy you're having dinner with."

She continued to smile, enjoying his concern as well. She got the rest of the way down the steps and stopped a few feet away from Indy. "What do you want to know? I already told you, he's just some guy I met at the mus-"

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "What's his name?"

"John… um.. Andrews, that's it, John Andrews, you know him?"

He shook his head and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Geez you could barley remember his is name and you're going out to dinner with him? And no, I don't know any _John Andrews.._ probably some creep."

"Well I do have a knack for picking up creeps.." She smirked. "I know him well enough to eat dinner with I guess.."

"Well enough to get pretty dressed up I see."

"Huh!.. Well look at you! And I can't even remember the last time you wore _that_ cologne!"

"Yeah well forget it, just _where_ are you going out to dinner?"

"To that club that I like downtown, you shouldn't worry yourself so much…" Her voice drifted to a more serious tone. "I think I've been left alone enough times to learn how to take care of myself."

He stared down at her, her words hurt like she wanted them to, but he was thankful that she quickly said something else. "So where are you gonna go?"

"I still haven't made up my mind yet…"

She walked passed him a little bit, so she wouldn't have to look at him when she asked her next question. "Are you going out _with_ anyone?"

He smiled as he turned and moved in close behind her. "Maybe...why?"

Marion shut her eyes as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, _why did he have to stand that close!_ "I just wondered that's all."

Indy leaned in closer to kiss her neck, when a knock at the door pulled both of their attentions away. Marion reluctantly stepped toward the door, she turned and looked at Indy and they exchanged a brief look of mutual disappointment before she reached for the knob..

**Chapter three will come soon, please review?? **


	3. Chapter 3

Marion twisted the knob to the front door and pulled it opened.

"Miss Ravenwood?"

She looked at the man in front of her as her brows formed a look of confusion. "Yes?

"Good evening, my name is Timothy Powell, I'll be your driver this evening." The man then held out a rose with a long stem in front of her. "Compliments of Mr. John Andrews."

She laughed in disbelief of what she was seeing and took the rose. "Well..alright.. Timothy, could you give me a minute? You can wait for me in the car-" Her eyes widened as she leaned to the side and looked past the man and at the car parked out front. _A Rolls-Royce!_ _Who the hell was John Andrews??_

"Very well miss." The driver turned and began back for the car.

Marion shut the door and started to laugh again as she turned and looked at Indy. "Can you believe this guy?"

Indy was not a amused and the look on his face clearly showed as much. "Just some guy at the museum huh?"

"Well, so he's loaded, nothing wrong with that."

"Marion, no man goes through all this trouble for nothing in return, he doesn't just want to have dinner with you!"

"I told you I can take care of myself Indy!"

She stopped laughing as her look shifted to Indy's eyes, she recognized the look in them, it was the same look she saw in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror, every time he left her…_How does it feel Indy?_... She didn't want to hurt him, but still a part of her couldn't help wanting him to have just a mere taste of what she went through.

She kept her eyes on his as she stepped close to him, reaching up, she cupped the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him gently but thoroughly, Indy received and returned every bit of it. She slowly pulled back. She let her hand slide off the back of his neck as she looked down and turned back for the door. She reached for the knob but paused once more, still turned away from him… "Have a good time tonight Indy.." She said softly, her voice just barley cracking. Indy didn't know what to say, _if she wants to go that bad, just let her go then! _He told himself as he watched her in one swift movement open the door and walk out, shutting the door behind her.

Indy moved over to the window and pushed the curtain to the side slightly…. _A Rolls-Royce!! Who the hell does this guy think he is? _He watched as she got in, and then as the car drove off..."Damnit…"

Marion sat in the back of the car, regretting ever getting in. She felt like a fool…_Why am I doing this? _She wanted more than anything to not walk out that door tonight, to run back to Indy's arms and stay there forever. She'd missed him crazy while he was away and now she was going out to dinner with someone else!… But maybe, just maybe this would at least teach him a lesson. Maybe he'll think twice next time before running off, never calling or writing! She thought… But what if this backfired? What if he wasn't home when she got back? What if he finds some beautiful woman to stay out with all night?....

……..

Marion turned her head to look out the window as the car slowed to a stop. The driver pulled the car into park and stepped out. He headed for her side and opened the door, offering a hand to help her out. Marion took his hand stepped out. "Thank you, Timothy."

The driver nodded. "You're most welcome miss." He said, just before another voice sounded from behind Marion.

"Marion!"

She turned and looked from behind the car at the man walking toward her, almost instantly reaching her side.

"Marion, _you, _look gorgeous!"

Her insides sank, it was John.. She half smiled. "Well thank you.. you look very nice as well." She gestured toward the car. "Not a bad ride either."

"Oh yes well, I hope I didn't over do it.. shall we go in then?" He said, holding an arm out for her.

She forced another smile and took his arm.

…….

Marion sat, starring aimlessly as the band played music nonstop. She'd lost track of the time but it seemed like they'd been there forever. She let him do most of talking, although she didn't think she remembered much of anything he said. Nothing he said held any interest to her, all she could think about is where Indy was and what he was doing.

"So tell me, how did you come to work at the museum?"

"A friend suggested it to me." She said in a monotone voice.

John nodded while he chewed his food.

"Marion, you know you've hardly touched your food, don't you like it?"

"Hmm? Oh yes it's delicious, I guess I'm just not quite as hungry as I thought I was."

"Is there anything wrong?"

She gave him another forced but kind smile. "no, nothing's wrong, I'm having a good time."

"Good… You know, I want to get to know you all about you Marion."

_Oh great_… She grinned. "There's not much to know about me, trust me."

He returned a grin, but it was different then the one she gave him. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe.. Tell me about this _friend_ you mention so often then."

Her eyes shifted toward him and she looked at his face. "What's with all the questions?"

"Alright then, what would you say, if I asked you to dance?"

"Well.... alright." She reluctantly accepted, figuring she could at least let him have a quick dance.

His face lit up as he stood and held a hand out for her. She took it, silently hoping the band kept an upbeat tempo as they made their way to the dance floor… But she was certain everything was destined _not_ to go her way tonight. She realized it when the band decided to shift to slow dance the minute they entered the dance floor.. She blinked in discomfort as John slowly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wondered again why she'd came here tonight.. before it was mostly so John would stop asking her and partly because she was lonely too, later It'd been mostly to prove a point to Indy.. Now she was having trouble remembering what exactly that point was...

"Do you know how long I've wanted to take you out Marion?" He said as he took the lead, swaying them to the music.

She swallowed hard. "I think I started to get the idea after about the twentieth time you asked me."

He moved in close to her ear. "Yes.. and it looks like it finally paid off.. Marion, from the moment I first so you at the museum I couldn't take my eyes off you."

_That's it!_...She couldn't take it any longer, this guy was pushing his limits and he obviously couldn't except this was merely dinner and nothing else. She stopped dancing and pushed her hand against his shoulder, separating them to a comfortable distance. She looked him straight in the face. "look John, I-" She stopped in mid sentence, the man in front of her became a blur as her eyes caught hold of someone in the distance…

**Chapter 4 soon, review?? Please??**

_Thanks to my friend Erin for the tips! ;)_

………………….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I decided to just go ahead and wrap this story up in one last chapter, I know some parts seem sort of rushed and I'm sorry for that lol And this chapter might not please everyone, I'm sorry for too lol But I want to give HUGE credit and thanks to battered notebook of stories(the worlds best Indy author) and to one of my best friends Erin!! Thanks to them for giving me the plot devices to get this chapter done!!!**

"Marion?..."

The man that stood in front of her, was still nonexistent as her attention focused on something else.. John's brows curved into a confused frown as he tried turning his head in the same direction as hers to see what had caught her attention. "What on earth are you looking at?"

Marion still said nothing as she began walking towards her focus.

John reached for her arm to grab it only to miss, "Marion! Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back.." She said coolly, but didn't look back.

With a smile on her face, she reached her destination. "Marcus Brody! What are you doing here?"

He returned the smile, laughing a little. "Marion! Yes I suppose it is unusual to find me in a place like this isn't it.."

"Well as unusual as it may be, I'm very happy to see you."

"Well thank you my dear, I'm happy to see you too. Though I'm rather surprised to see you here tonight as well.."

Marion continued to smile but added a confused look to go along with it. "And why would you be surprised to see me here tonight?"

"Well Henry said you were preoccupied tonight, but I would have thought if two were both going to the same place, you would have gone together."

Her look of confusion began to fade and she nodded her head, her smile growing even larger, "So.. Indy's brought you here."

"I wouldn't have come..- see my niece is in town and I was suppose to spend the evening with her, but Henry said it would be even better is she came along.. I'm still confused as to why you two aren't here together?"

Her smile was now completely erased, it felt like it'd been slapped right off her face. She looked down, turned and pointed at the man sitting at a table for two, "_That_ is why we aren't here together." She looked back at Marcus, who still didn't quite understand, " I had no idea Indy was coming home tonight Marcus! I'd already promised that _nightmare_ over there that I'd have dinner with him, _of course _I want be here with Indy tonight, but what was I suppose to do?" She said, her brain exhausted from going over her this for what seemed like the hundredth time. Marcus didn't have to say anything, she answered herself, "I know! I know I should have cancelled Marcus! I don't know why I didn't!"

Marcus opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by the arrival Indy and a tall attractive woman; who had an arm snaked through one of Indy's.

Marion's eyed the both of them, _Huh.. so he thinks I'm going to be jealous of Marcus's niece…_ She focused in on the arm holding on to Indy's, thinking of how her arm should have damn well been there tonight. She looked back up at Indy's face, who had the nerve to give her a smirk with a wink to along with it!

Marcus turned and gestured to his Niece and back at Marion, "Marion, this is my niece Vivian… Vivian this is good friend on mine and_ especially_ Henry's." He said with a grin.

Marion smiled and held out a hand, "How do you do."

Vivian reached out and gave her hand a light shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you Marion, always happy to meet a friend of my Uncle's."

…..

Back at the table, John just sat, watched, waited, and wondered what the hell was going on… Then suddenly he saw two people starting towards his table and neither of them were Marion. _Why were they coming over to this table?.._ He could still see Marion standing there exchanging unheard words with one of the men that'd showed up. _Marion had better damn sure make this night worth my while.. Just who did she think she was keeping me sitting here looking like an ass!_ … He stood up as one of the two approached his side of the table.

"How do you do sir, I do hope were not too much of an intrusion." Marcus said with a smile, "But Miss Ravenwood has kindly invited us to your table.. Oh yes.." He said, extending a hand, "I'm Marcus Brody and this is my niece Vivian."

_Oh fantastic.. _With a look of complete and utter displeasure, John extended his own hand.. "How nice of Marion... "

"Yes, wonderful girl she is.. we'll just pull up a few more chairs here shall we." Marcus said with grin so deceptively innocent it could have been made by a lying child.

…..

"That's pretty cute, you showing up here just to spy on me and to top it off you drag Marcus's niece out here to try and make me Jealous!" Marion said, shaking her head.

Indy gave her a pouty smile, "Aw.. honey are you jealous?"

"No! I'm not _jealous_! But you know you only showed up _here_ to spy on me.. _You _are the one who's _jealous_.."

"This happens to be my favorite club too you know, besides you couldn't have been having too much of a good time tonight or you wouldn't have invited us to your table."

Marion put a finger to his chest and opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Indy's finger to her lips.

"Shhh.." He quieted her, put a hand around her waist and turned her. "Come on, you've gotta get back over there to your _date_." He said as he began force walking her back toward the table.

"He's _not_ my _date_.." She whispered.

They both made it back the table with almost identical phony expressions plastered across their face.

"It's about time you two got over here.." Marcus said as two different chairs were pulled out for Marion, one that would seat her next to John and one that would seat her two chairs away from him. Both men exchanged a glance of possessiveness.. And then a look of pure pleasure on Indy's face as Marion without pause, takes the seat that he's pulled out for her. "Well let's order some drinks shall we?" Marcus said as Indy takes the last seat sandwiched between John and Marion. John slowly lowered himself back down in his seat with a dumb founded look, wondering what the hell just happened and why _this_ _one_ hadn't introduced himself…

…………

The evening circus continued on, all Marcus needed was one drink and he was a regular chatter box, not that Marion minded, _dear sweet Marcus was going to run John off a cliff with his mouth_, she smiled as she thought.. And although she wanted nothing more than for this night to be done and over with, there was no denying that the unexpected additions to this group were nothing short of a life saver. And Indy, _my Indy_, she thought, she knew now he had absolutely no intentions of letting her get away with going out to dinner with someone else tonight and she loved him all the more for it. Indy was making it so John couldn't even so much as look at her as he leaned forward, blocking her from his view.

Marcus's niece had caught on almost immediately to the games that were being played this evening as well as everyone's intentions and it rather amused her.

"I'm in the mood to dance." Vivian said as she stood and held out a hand across the table to Indy.

Indy looked up at her hand and then at Marion, wordlessly checking her reaction. He could see right through her fake smile and at her unhappiness. She knew he had every right to dance with Vivian, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Oh come on _Indiana.. _You're not gonna go and invite us out and refuse to dance with me are you?" Vivian said with a tiny wink

"No, I guess I couldn't do that." Indy gave Vivian a halfhearted smile and reluctantly took her hand. They weren't half way to the dance floor before John had popped out of his seat and taken the one next to Marion. She reached for her cocktail glass and took a sip of it, trying to pretend she hadn't noticed his arm snaking around the back of her chair. The look on Marcus's face right then looked about as uncomfortable as she was feeling.

From the dance floor, Indy had positioned himself so he could see what was going on at the table. He glared angrily, noticing immediately the change in seating arrangements and especially the arm that had made its way around Marion's chair!

Vivian stared at him and laughed, "You must really love her."

"And what makes you think that?" He responded, never taking his eyes off the table.

She continued to snicker, "Are you kidding me? I haven't seen such love sick antics since I was in school!.. And did you really think I wouldn't catch on to the real reason you asked me and Uncle Marcus out tonight."

He grinned playfully, "Well then why are you makin' me dance with you then?"

…

John moved in a little closer, "Marion, what do you say you and I go back to the dance floor and continue where we left off?" He said as his other hand creped over to hers. Her hand jerked away at his touch, she pushed against the table and stood up, "I'm sorry…" She said, letting out an awkward, stifled laugh.. "If you two could excuse me for just a minute.."

Indy watched as Marion made her way around the chairs and headed across the floor. He figured she was just going to the ladies room, _But why the hell was that creep following her!. _"Vivian you'll have to excuse me.." He quickly blurted out before beginning hurriedly after Marion and John.

"Good luck Indiana." Vivian said under her breath, still smiling. She cocked her head to the side a bit as she watched him go after his love, silently wondering if one day she'd ever find a man who'd make such a fool of himself over her...

Marion had almost reached the ladies room when she felt a strong grip on the back of her arm pull her roughly to the side and turn her around.

Indy quickly turned the corner where the restrooms were, but there was no one. He moved over to the men's room and went in, he looked around, except for a man washing his hands, there was no one else. His face burned with exasperation as he pushed the exit door open as hard as he could and walked out. Then he saw a woman coming out of the ladies room, "Excuse me miss, did you see a woman in there with dark hair, blue dress, 'bout this tall?" He said, holding a hand to his shoulder to illustrate her height.

The woman thought only for moment before shaking her head, "No I'm sorry." She said and then continued on her way.

He felt panic flood through his body as his pulse continued to quicken. _How the hell could I could I have missed them!... _He moved back around the corner and ran into Marcus, "Henry, is everything alright?"

Indy shook his head, "No. Did you see either one of them come back out this way?"

"No I didn't…"

"Damnit!" … Indy spotted a waiter about to pass and stopped him, "Quickly, are there any exits back here?!"

……….

"Take your _damn_ hands off of me John! I mean it!!" Marion yelled, gritting her teeth, still struggling in his grip.

"We need to talk." He said, pushing her harder against the wall.

"So you need to drag me down to the basement with your hand over my mouth to do it!" She tried getting a leg free but the weight of his body was too strong. She winced as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"You've made a fool of me tonight Marion.. And I think you owe it to me to try and make up for it."

The sickening tone of his voice ran down her spine. "I don't owe you _anything_ you son-of-a-bitch.."

"Oh I think you do.." He leaned into her and crushed a kiss to her mouth… He muffled a scream as he felt her teeth sink down onto his lips. He unconsciously let go of one of her hands and brought it to his throbbing mouth. Marion wasted no time clenching the fist of her now free hand and slamming it as hard as she could into the side of his face. The hit managed to knock him far enough back to free her, but it wasn't enough as he quickly composed himself, this time wrapping his large hand around her neck and pushing her back against the wall so hard that it knocked the air right out of her lungs. She gripped and pulled on his arm as his hand constricted against her throat. She looked up and saw blood beginning to trickle where she'd bit him and for what ever it was worth it gave her the satisfaction of knowing she'd caused it.

"It doesn't have to be this way Marion!" He was breathing heavily now, "But before we continue this any further.. Why don't you tell me who the other guy at the table is.. The one that took your attention away from me tonight, I don't believe we were properly introduced." He loosed his grip just enough for her to speak.

"_He's_…" Her voice strained and cracked. Her eyes squeezed shut and she gasped as she felt the hand on her neck rip away from her. She quickly opened her eyes again to see Indy's hands around John's neck…. _Indy!_

"You _son-of-a-bitch_!!" Indy's voice growled as he drug the strangling man back and slammed him full force into the opposite wall. John groaned as his body cracked against the hard cement. Indy let go of his neck and replaced it with a fist-full of hair, then with his other hand he began leveling fist after fist into John's face.

It wasn't long before John's body went limp, Indy's fist was bloodied from John's face but he still did not let up as his fist continued pounding one after another into the man who he'd seen moments earlier with his hands around Marion's neck.

Marion went to Indy's side and wrapped her arms around his, clinging to his shoulder. "Indy!"….. He pulled his fist back once more but stopped midway and released his grip as the man slid the rest of the way to floor in a slump. Indy then turned and gathered Marion in his arms, "You ok honey?" He said as he placed a kiss into her hair. She nodded her head into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He pulled back a little and brought his hands to her face and then down to her neck. He shook his head in disgust as he smoothed and caressed her throat where it was red and the sides of her neck where small traces of purplish-blue were beginning to form. Marion reached up and placed her hands over his as she stared devotedly into his eyes. "Indy, take me home?.. I've had enough of this night out..."

…………………………

The den was dimly lit by a few candles on the mantle, Indy was seating in the biggest and most comfortable chair in the house. His eyes gazed at the flickering glow that danced along the wall above the mantel as his brain went over and over everything that'd happened, when suddenly his attention was taken by the squeak of the door being pushed the rest of the way open, he turned to see Marion standing in the doorway, looking utterly angelic in her nightgown with the warm glow of the candlelight against her face. "What are you doing up sweetheart? You were exhausted."

"I thought you were coming to bed, what are you doing in here?"

He let out a long sigh before responding, "I couldn't sleep…I didn't want to keep you up. How are you feeling?"

"I can't sleep either.."

"You ok?"

She shook her head.

"What's the matter baby.." He asked, concerned.

"I'm lonely."

"So am I..." He said with a smile.. and then gave her an alluring wink as he patted the top of his leg persuasively.

She blissfully returned the smile as she made her way over to him. She lowered comfortably onto his lap, then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Indy savored every bit of it before she finally pulled back. He leaned down a bit, smoothed her hair back with his fingers and began placing feather touch kisses to her neck, paying special attention to the areas that had been bruised by John's hands. She moved her head from side to side, happily allowing his loving touch to even the most sensitive of bruises. Then he pulled back slightly as he took both of her wrists and brought them to his lips, giving them the same treatment. She let out a soft sigh as his kisses sent feelings of ease and pleasure throughout her body. He finished with one last gentle kiss to her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his middle, cuddling herself against his chest. He reached behind his head and tugged out a small but soft throw blanket. He shook it a little, let it unfold, and then let it fall over her back. Then he rested his cheek to the top of her head, while his hands curled under the blanket. He could feel her body relax under his touch as he began gently smoothing his fingers up and down her back. They both allowed their eyes to shut, sleep slowly starting to over come them as they contented and the night finally concluded in the security of each others arms..

…………..

The End. ;)

Reviews? Please? lol


End file.
